Tale of Sora and I
by Clara the Writer
Summary: Kairi tells you her past with Riku and Sora.


Okay... I'm just new here... And this is my first fan fiction... Hope you like it!

* * *

Hello, I'm here to tell you a tale. A tale that is very close to me as I carry it every day for the rest of my life. I tell you about the tale of Sora and I.

It was one cold morning, the sun haven't fully risen yet. It is the 5th grade in Fate Elementary. It is now my duty to clean the small garden behind the room, which is beside the library. I'm pretty a laid back girl, who was crushing on someone. He is sitting beside me, but in a different row though. He is in the first row and I'm in second. I always adore his white hair as I steal glances at him while he is concentrating to the lesson. I sighed as I try to sweep the leaves that is sticking to the mud, it's so frustrating.

Then, I heard my teacher is talking to someone. I dare peek and I saw it's an old man. Then, a boy came out. He looks different, in aura sense different. Chocolate hair with those sea deep blue eyes. He made me curious for some reason.

And I discovered that he is a foreign transfer student. He shyly introduced himself and sat down at the 3rd row. He is quiet, maybe because well, one might be in culture shock and the other might have no friends.

At recess, I gathered enough strength to do this. Being an idiot much, I walked to his desk and slammed my hands there. "Hey there!" Well yeah, he is shocked and shyly smiled.

That's how Sora and I became friends.

Now, I've heard some rumors Sora had a crush on me, uhh... I don't see any reasons why he had a crush on me. And, I'm head over heels to Riku, the white haired dude. Eventually, Sora, Riku and I became some sort of a group. As I'm telling this, I quite remember some hilarious yet unforgettable moments:

1. We skipped classes to play arcade, well, Riku and me anyway.

2. I'm so upset and devastated that I didn't have any honors. Sora just sat beside me and pats my shoulder. "Try and try until you succeed," I said "What? Try and try until you die?" Yes, I need to get my ears cleaned.

3. I feel touched that Riku gave me a white teddy bear holding a heart with the words "I love you" and also a bar of chocolate. I know this is a sign that he likes me too, but he never shows it much.

4. Sora and I used to throw paper at each other for fun until the teacher scolds us.

Well, I got an honor after that incident. At least I can say Sora is always beside me ever since. He also encourages me to draw and write stories. I remember making such a suish story of Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and reality mashed together. Kairi's first fanfiction in her writer career. The drawing... Err... Tracing some Pokemons.

* * *

Onwards to 6th grade...

Well, I learned that Sora and his father hang out in my neighbor's house. I learned it's his father and my neighbor is friends... and my grandmother knows it. Ever since Sora and I became friends, Grandma always squishing us together. During this time, Sora and Riku are classmates, I got into a different section but the trio stills hangs out since my room is next to theirs.

I remember during my birthday, Sora gave me a brown teddy bear holding a pink heart. The teddy bear looks like him.

This is the time where the Kingdom Hearts craze came, it's a video game of a guy who needs to find his other friend and bring him home. Riku started to sketch out keyblade designs and yes, I'm still head over heels in this time.

Sora's birthday came, so I went there with my grandmother and gave a copy of Final Fantasy X to him as a gift. I also played Kingdom Hearts with him.

One random school day, he gave me a pack of potato chips; he tossed it to me and left. But I can see his pretty starving. Also in my neighbor's house, he and I hang out there and we accidentally drank from the same soda can... Wow, I just realized... That's an indirect kiss. I just realized, Sora is my first kiss.

This is also the time; he and I had a huge fight.

Well, me basically. I don't even remember why I got mad at him. I really tried to think but I really, really don't remember. Blocked memories or not, it's really the time where you just forget it.

I told him to never show up and he didn't ever since.

* * *

I hope you like it! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
